


Criminal

by Jaredx_x



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Lenguaje obsceno, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:35:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27706361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaredx_x/pseuds/Jaredx_x
Summary: ¿En qué te metiste Daniel?
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Criminal

**Author's Note:**

> Seguimos aquí :)

{McDanno}, ¡A.U!, Danny!Oficial /Steve!Criminal.   
-  
-

-  
-

-

-¡Hey!, rubio -gritaron desde la última celda por la que paso antes de que terminara su recorrido, volvió para ver al reo que lo llamaba ( tal vez no fue una gran idea ya que sus compañeros le habían advertido sobre los molestos que podían llegar hacer los presos).

-¿Qué se te ofrece? -preguntó al hombre que lo miraba con una gran sonrisa.

-Tenerte en mi cama desnudo montando mi polla... -habló tan natural como si estuviera hablando del clima -¿Es mucho pedir? -pregunto casi inocente. 

Él rubio oficial sólo rodó los ojos, se lo merecía por regresar- Uh hum... que forma de cortejo tan cursi -dijo con sarcasmo, en realidad el hombre no era feo: Alto, tez morena, grandes músculos y una ridículamente bonita sonrisa. Pero definitivamente no tenia pensado enrollarse con un criminal -Gracias por la propuesta animal, pero no gracias -aclaró dispuesto a irse.

-Espera, ¿Eres nuevo cierto? -se recarga en los barrotes (maldita sea cuanto desearía poder acercarse más al rubio)- si... yo de verdad recordaría tú excelente trasero si lo hubiera visto antes, ¿Cuál es tú nombre?.

-el rubio suelta una carcajada por el comentario, ese hombre de verdad que era un cínico -Eres un animal, mira que querer seducirme sin saber mi nombre -sonríe de lado -sigue soñando neanderthal -dice negando y se aleja de la celda dejando atrás al sexi moreno.

-¡SOY STEVE! -grita.

Al escuchar eso el rubio ríe divertido, sólo espera no toparse de nuevo con Steve, tal vez sea un imán para los problemas y eso era algo que él no necesitaba ahora.

¿En qué te metiste Daniel? 

|  
|  
|  
|

¡Gracias por leer!

All the love Xx


End file.
